


take my hand (take my whole life too)

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Bobbi wants Lance to teach her how to play the piano.





	take my hand (take my whole life too)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Huntingbird + Hunter plays piano"

“Here, like this,” Hunter says softly, adjusting Bobbi’s hands gently. 

She sighs. “Maybe I’m just not meant to be a pianist, Hunter.” She sounds upset, and Lance’s heart squeezes. He hates it when Bobbi’s sad.

“Nonsense, my love,” he replies, scooting closer to her on the piano bench. “Let’s try something else, shall we?” 

Bobbi sighs again, but she nods.

“When you were little, did you ever dance around by standing on your parent’s feet?” Hunter murmurs. Bobbi turns to peer at him, but nods again after a moment of pause. “Think of that, but with hands.”

He settles his fingers against the piano keys, and Bobbi leans so that she can fit her hands overtop of his. 

“Hold on,” Hunter says, noticing the awkward angle she’s now sitting at. He pulls her into his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder so he can still see the keys in front of him. He’s hoping it’ll make it easier on her, especially since the frustration of not being excellent at the piano the first time she tried has already been distressing enough.

Their joined hands rest on the keys again, and Hunter begins to move, plucking out the tune that Bobbi had asked him to teach her. Her fingers copy his movements, and Hunter feels Bobbi begin to relax against him, humming along to the song. 

They go through the whole thing that way, her hands against his, and by the end of it, Bobbi is no longer as stiff as a board. 

“It’s alright if you make a mistake, love,” Hunter murmurs, turning his head to kiss her cheek. “Don’t let it ruin the rest of the song, though.”

“I’m just not used to not being good at things,” Bobbi tells him with a sigh. She releases his hands slowly. “Is this what it feels like to be you?”

“Oh, ha ha,” Lance says, rooting into her neck with his nose. “Maybe you’d be better if you had a more competent teacher.”

“Hey.” Bobbi pinches his arm lightly. “Don’t talk about my husband like that.”

“Then you’d better stop talking about my wife like she’s a quitter,” Hunter challenges in return. 

“I really walked into that one,” Bobbi sighs.

“You did,” Hunter agrees. “Come on, Bob. One more time. I’ll even sing it for you.”

“Really?” Bobbi asks dubiously. She had been trying to get him to sing ever since she caught him humming along to radio one day nearly two years ago, but every time he refused on some grounds our other. Hunter knows he’s giving up quite a bit of leverage by revealing his singing voice to Bobbi, but if it gets her through the song, he’s not going to complain.

“Really,” he promises. “Are you going to get off my lap?”

“Nope,” Bobbi replies brazenly. “I like it here.” Hunter smiles - he never will object to having Bobbi this close to him.

Hunter clears his throat as Bobbi begins plucking out the introduction, and opens his mouth to sing. “Wise men say only fools rush in…”

Bobbi’s rendition of the song is far from perfect, but Lance doubts either of them care. She looks relieved when she finishes the last note, and she slides off of Hunter’s lap to turn to look at him.

“You have a beautiful singing voice,” she compliments softly. Hunter flushes, turning away from her. He knows he’s not bad at singing, but beautiful is a bit of a stretch.

“It’s a good song to sing,” he mutters instead of answering.

Bobbi doesn’t push. Instead, she reaches for his hands again, curling their fingers together in her lap. “Thanks for teaching me.”

“Anything for you, my love.” Hunter turns back to her, surprised to see the smile on her face.

“Will you play it for me? So I can sing for you?” She asks.

Hunter nods, turning back towards the piano in front of him and beginning to play. His version is smoother than Bobbi’s, but that’s to be expected, giving he’s been playing the piano since he was a child.

“Take my hand,” Bobbi’s voice is tender as she sings to him. She surprises him by laying her hands on top of his again, but Hunter doesn’t pause or falter. “And take my whole life too…”

They finish the song together. 

“Because I can’t help falling in love with you.”


End file.
